


Dark Galaxy

by saltylemonade



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should of learned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Galaxy

The most fatal error anyone could do in a world like this, is let your guard down. Even for a second. Even while sleeping. He'd thought he was safe where he was. Able to relax and finally get some rest. His body aching and smarting all over. The moment he closed his eyes, he was dead to the world. 

Only to be awakened by rustling and laughter. He should of known better. Someone was going through his bag. What a fool he'd been. He'd only been able to open his mouth before a pair of legs entered his vision. If only he'd learned. One of the legs swung back before he was brought to unconsciousness. 

When he comes to, he's in a dimly lit room. A cell more like. Right away he can't help but gag at the smell. An overpowering smell of salt and copper. The taste sits on his tongue and threatens his gag reflex. After the assault to his senses does he realize he's strapped to a chair. The metal is cold against his skin. There's no strength to try and pull loose. He's exhausted, hurting. The side of his head aches like no other. 

He's not sure how much time passes before he hears multiple pairs of footsteps. The cell doors slide open with a headache inducing shrill. Star can't help but wince at the noise. 

Everything happens so fast. The men are on him in seconds, something strapped to his head and he tries to struggle. Tries to get free. Screams but its all for not. It's not until they let him go that he realizes he can barely see. It takes a moment before he realizes some sort of screws are installed in front of the eyes. His breathes come in panicked huffs when the men around him start laughing.

Star can only wonder for a moment why they are doing this. It's not until they are holding his head still and slowly turning the screws he realizes this is just for kicks. There is no reason behind it. He doesn't scream until he can practically feel the screw right in front of his eye. The men just laugh and hold his head painfully tight. There's no escaping. No one here to save him. If only he hadn't pushed his limits. If only he'd been more alert. 

The pain is unlike anything he's ever imagined. The screws turning into his eye. He screams in spite of himself. Blood rushes from the socket. Running down his face and down his neck. Soaking the front of his shirt. Now he can't see anything but shadows and its still being turned. He can feel himself on the edge of passing out. Anything to get out of this pain. But something pinches his chest and suddenly his adrenaline is pumping through him.

No. No. They were going to keep him awake through it all. Why!? How could people do something like this!? He's panicking. Hyperventilating. There is nothing he can do.

He barely registers the other screw is being turned until he can feel it. A scream rips from his throat as the screw drives deeper and deeper. Star almost wishes it would hit his brain and kill him. But no such mercy. He's awake through it all. 

Everything is black but he can't hear anything but his own heart. Sobbing unknowingly. He only knows he's alone when he starts to become tired. His heartbeat slows until he can hear the world around him. It's quiet. 

They probably thought this would kill him. Star wished it would. No. He sits in complete darkness. His own blood cooling and crusting. He can't even cry now. He dry heaves a couple of times before he sits completely still. 

All time is lost to him. It could of been weeks....maybe even months before he hears new voices. Someone saying "there's someone in here" and the cell door opening.


End file.
